


Event Fanwork: Love and War

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [48]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Event Fanwork, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Spell Failure, Valentine's Day, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Amora has been plotting for a long time to convince Thor they are meant to be together. She crafted a powerful love spell, but somehow it has gone massively awry! The former romantic partners of Avengers Academy heroes are converging on campus… and they’re not here for hugs and kisses.Collect ingredients and cast spells to free these lovers from enchantment, and save the innocent civilians who have been turned into Love Zombies by the spell!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to the lovely Avengers Academy subreddit, with thanks for much help and fun times!

Amora has been plotting for a long time to convince Thor they are meant to be together. She crafted a powerful love spell, but somehow it has gone massively awry! The former romantic partners of Avengers Academy heroes are converging on campus… and they’re not here for hugs and kisses. Collect ingredients and cast spells to free these lovers from enchantment, and save the innocent civilians who have been turned into Love Zombies by the spell!

 

Episode 1

Alexi Shostakov, the Red Guardian, has arrived at the Academy searching for his former partner and girlfriend Black Widow! Free Alexi from Amora’s spell using 45 Stilettos from the Mission Board, 6 Pilot Helmets from the Guardian’s Fighter Plane, 15 Red Hearts from fighting Enchantress, and 3,216 Love Tokens. The Red Guardian can fight bosses immediately!

Fight Amora and the Love Zombies caught up in her spell as they swarm the campus searching for Thor! 

Black Widow has convinced Loki to teach her combat magic. Unlock Femme Fatale Black Widow so she can help Loki fight Enchantress and rescue the Red Guardian! Collect 16 Poison Capsules from the Mission Board, 7 Zipties from the Widow’s Disguise Chest, and 2,345 Love Tokens.

Recruit Elektra for 560 shards! She increases drops of Jasmine Flowers from the Mission Board to disenchant Love Zombies.

Undercover Red Guardian is dressed to impress, and his sparring action Prove Your Love with Black Widow on the Quad drops Power Attacks for boss fights! Unlock the outfit with 32 cigars from defeating Enchantress.

Rescue 100 Love Zombies to unlock Red Guardian’s Bobblehead!

 

Episode 2

Enchantress’s spell has pulled Diamondback away from her life of crime to reignite her romance with Captain America! Free her from enchantment by collecting 51 Diamond Spikes from the mission board, 6 Hair Dyes from Diamondback’s Boutique Cart, 15 Magenta Hearts from fighting Skurge, and 4,135 Love Tokens. Diamondback can fight bosses immediately upon recruitment!

Skurge the Executioner has taken command of the Love Zombies to prove himself to Enchantress! Defeat him for materials to rescue Diamondback.

Captain America sees a chance to recruit Diamondback away from the Serpent Society once and for all. Collect 16 Breath Mints from the Mission Board, 5 Tins of Brylcreem from Captain America’s Footlocker, and 2,975 Love Tokens to unlock Suave Captain America.

The Yellow Rose Crate costs 2,000 Love Tokens to open and contains: 2,000 Love Tokens, 4,000 Love Tokens, 4 Red Hearts, 7 Red Hearts, 4 Magenta Hearts, 7 Magenta Hearts, 14 Jasmine Flowers, 6 Chocolate-Covered Espresso Beans for stat ranking, 10 Chocolate-Covered Espresso Beans, 3 Power Attacks, 5 Power Attacks, 5 Red Heart Balloon decorations (also available in the event store), 5 Pink Heart Balloon decorations, 5 White Heart Balloon Decorations, 25 shards, Diamondback’s Bobblehead, and the Tech Wizard Iron Man and Zombie Taskmaster costumes, which enable the heroes to fight bosses and come with their storylines. 

Diamondback doesn’t take kindly to being ensorcelled. Unlock the SHIELD Agent Diamondback costume with 34 Venom Pellets from defeating Scourge to unlock her Admit Your Love dance action behind the dance floor at Club A with Captain America, which drops Power Attacks!

 

Episode 3

Skurge the Executioner has been defeated! Collect 45 Axe Polish from the Mission Board, 6 Unbreakable Helmets from Skurge’s Bureau, 15 Green Hearts from defeating Clea, and 5,680 Love Tokens to free him from the spell and allow him to join Enchantress at the Academy.

Clea has swept into the Academy, wrapped in strange magic that Enchantress’s spell has corrupted. She demands Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, be turned over for failing to pay child support, and indicates he is not the only Academy Student guilty of the crime, though no one knows what she is talking about. Stop her from taking control of the Love Zombies and potentially revealing Fury’s secrets!

Loki feels shown up by the arrival of the Dark Dimension mage. He takes Iron Man’s suggestion to learn the magic of a fringe Midgardian sect, and dons classic robes to increase his fighting abilities. Collect 14 Magic Wands from the Mission Board and 6 Top Hats from the Magician’s Chest to get the Magician Loki costume!

Recruit Peggy Carter for 560 shards! She increases Chocolate-Covered Espresso drops from the Love Zombies, and her Make Up for Lost Time dance action with Captain America drops Power Attacks.

Freed from the thrall of false love, Skurge takes up Midgardian martial arts to help him find inner peace. Collect 32 White Belts from defeating Clea to unlock Martial Artist Skurge! His Declare Your Love action on the paths with Enchantress drops Power Attacks.

Collect 50 Power Attacks to unlock Skurge the Executioner’s Bobblehead!

 

Episode 4

With Enchantress’s spell no longer corrupting her magic, Clea does not remember why she thought she had a child, but she is willing to join the Academy to further train her magical abilities. Collect 48 Heartstones from the Mission Board, 5 Divorce Papers from the Dark Dimension Portal, 15 Purple Hearts from fighting Madame Masque, and 6,780 Love Tokens to recruit her! Clea can fight bosses as soon as she is recruited!

Madame Masque reveals that she was the one who sabotaged Enchantress’s spell to cause confusion on campus! Now, she has taken command of the Love Zombies to capture her former paramour, Iron Man. Defeat Silver Streak 7 to collect 80 Golden Masks and cage Madame Masque!

Upon learning that Madame Masque is responsible for the disaster of her spell and her subsequent dishonor, Enchantress becomes enraged. Unlock Renegade Enchantress so she can devastate Madame Masque with the highest stats of the episode. Collect 30 Hypnotic Necklaces from the Mission Board, 4 Eyes of Newt from Amora’s Potions Chest, and 2,780 Love Tokens.

The Red Rose Crate costs 80 shards to open and contains: 3,000 Love Tokens, 5,000 Love Tokens, 8 Green Hearts, 12 Green Hearts, 8 Purple Hearts, 12 Purple Hearts, 25 Small Health packs, 13 Medium Health Packs, 6 Large Health Packs, 20 Jasmine Flowers, 12 Chocolate-Covered Espresso Beans, 24 Chocolate-Covered Espresso Beans, 5 Power Attacks, 9 Power Attacks, Bucky Bear with Heart decoration, Chocolate Stand decoration, Clea’s Bobblehead, 200 shards, Doctor Strange, who can fight Madame Masque, and the Cupid Hawkeye costume, which can be worn by either Kate Bishop or Hawkeye, enabling them to fight Madame Masque.

Clea is amassing the powers of the Dark Dimension to fight Madame Masque. Collect 56 Flames of Regency to get the Regent Clea costume and unlock her RESPECT dance action, where she dances alone for Power Attacks!

 

Note: The boss fights in this event are set up so that defeating them takes multiple fights. However, materials for fights are very easy to obtain. Since there are many fighting characters unlockable for free, and the premium character costumes with the exception of Regent Clea are easier to get than usual, the cage is made to be achievable by free players who invest a lot of time in the game over the week. However, free character levelling and getting the bobbleheads will be next to impossible without sharding.


End file.
